Les chaleurs dernières
by millenium d'argent
Summary: One-shot posté pour 31 jours... La veille de la bataille du Sanctuaire... Milo x Camus


Hello !

Mauvaise nouvelle : mon disque dur vient aimablement de se faire envahir par des Pégases de Troie et a cramé totalement.

Il y a peu de chance que je récupère quoique ce soit, et on ne va pas dire que ça me met de bonne humeur - c'est vrai quoi, plein de choupi images qui passent à la trappe...

Enfin, comme en ce qui concerne les écrits j'ai quelques copies, voici un petit OS posté sur 31 jours.

Oui, je suis incurable, c'est encore un POV de Milo - un jour, je jure d'arriver à écrire un POV de Camus ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre: Les chaleurs dernières

Jour/Thème: 4 mars / Juste une dernière fois !

Couple: Milo x Camus

Rating: PG

Warning éventuel : ce n'est pas de l'humour, hein....

Disclaimer: Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Les chaleurs dernières**

oooooooooooooooooooo**  
**

**Charles Baudelaire**, Les Fleurs du Mal,CXXI. – La mort des amants

_**oooooooooo**  
_

_Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,_

_Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,_

_Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,_

_Écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._

Demain, il y aura un combat.

Enfin, combat c'est un bien grand mot. Ces rebelles, de simples Chevaliers de Bronze, ne passeront même pas le premier Temple. Un seul Chevalier d'Or pourra les anéantir d'un claquement de doigts.

Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air convaincu de ça, Camus ?

Je suis mal à l'aise depuis deux jours. Ton comportement me déroute. Tu donnes parfois l'impression de vivre tes dernières heures.

Non, je me trompe. Tu es juste bouleversé que ton disciple se trouve parmi les renégats… Et tu le caches, fidèle à ton insensibilité. Je te comprends…

Ce soir nous sommes, extérieurement en amis, assis sur les marches menant à mon Temple, admirant le coucher de soleil qui s'engloutit dans la Mer Egée.

Pour une fois je me retiens de bavarder pour te laisser plongé respectueusement dans ton introspection solitaire. C'est finalement toi qui romps le silence.

- C'est beau… A force de voir cette expression de la Nature renouvelée tous les jours, nous ne prêtons plus assez attention à la beauté…

- Mais nous le reverrons demain… Encore et encore.

A peine ai-je proféré cela que j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une sottise, car tes mâchoires se crispent imperceptiblement. Pourtant… non, tu te tournes vers moi avec un sourire sincère. Ton sourire si rare pour lequel je me damnerais sur le champ.

- C'est vrai.

Je tortille un peu mes doigts, embarrassé.

- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

A la veille d'une mission, d'une bataille, même insignifiante, j'ai besoin d'être avec toi.

- Est-ce prudent ? m'objectes-tu avec ton bon sens habituel. Si Aiolia vient te voir…

- Il ne viendra pas… Il est bizarre depuis son retour du Japon. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'était passé…

- Le Grand Pope doit savoir… Lui aussi est bizarre… toutes ces rumeurs…

Je n'ai pas envie de parler du Grand Pope. Ni de batailles. Ni de rumeurs…

- Tu restes alors ?

J'ai conscience d'implorer de façon quelque peu enfantine, mais j'ai si peur que tu ne retournes à ton Temple glacé et solitaire. Ton visage pivote vers moi, et mon cœur tressaille : tes prunelles ont un éclat chaleureux, magnifiant leur froide couleur de pierre précieuse en doux velours saphir.

- D'accord.

Radieux de ton acceptation, je me lève et t'entraîne vers mon Temple – par le bras, comme un camarade, et pas par la main comme un amoureux… J'aimerais tant…

Cela a beau avoir un certain charme de nous cacher, nous rendre les choses plus intenses, parfois cela me pèse.

Une fois dans la partie habitable, je ferme la porte à clé, et je peux enfin prendre ta main pour t'attirer dans mon salon désordonné.

* * *

_Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,_

_Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,_

_Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières_

_Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux._

Nous avons passé une soirée tranquille. J'ai insisté pour faire la cuisine, et tu as eu l'amabilité de ne pas t'enfuir en courant.

Tu as mangé imperturbablement entre deux gorgées d'eau une nourriture que j'ai découvert être trop brûlée, pas assez salée et ayant perdu sa forme originelle, en me remerciant au passage de t'avoir offert à manger… Pour moi ça c'est une preuve d'amour très héroïque mon Camus…

Maintenant je suis allongé dans le divan, ma nuque reposant sur tes cuisses pendant que tu lis encore l'un de tes bouquins interminables et écrit tout petit… Et moi je parle, de tout, de n'importe quoi, pas rebuté par ton mutisme.

Si seulement je n'avais pas cette espèce d'ombre menaçante qui semble planer au dessus de cette simple scène de bonheur…

Le claquement sec de l'ouvrage qui se referme me procure un sursaut de surprise.

- Je n'arriverai pas à le terminer, murmures-tu.

Serviable, je m'empresse de te donner le marque-page que je tripotais distraitement entre mes doigts désœuvrés.

- Tiens, mon Camus. Ta page…

- C'est inutile, Milo, merci.

Tu reposes le livre sur la table du salon, avec un sourire un peu triste que je ne comprends pas. L'ombre semble gagner du terrain, et pour m'en débarrasser je pose le marque-page sur le livre et je bondis sur toi.

Pour t'embrasser éperdument, t'inondant de mots d'amour en français et en grec, indifféremment, puis de caresses de moins en moins innocentes. Tu ne m'opposes aucune résistance, et nous tombons bientôt dans un brasier de sensations qui nous consume allègrement…

* * *

A l'aube, je me réveille en sursaut. Malgré la lumière passant insolemment par les persiennes, l'ombre est toujours présente, tapie dans un coin de la pièce entre mes chaussettes entassées et des vieux magazines.

Tu dors contre moi, ta jambe passée au dessus de la mienne, ta main crispée sur ma poitrine, ta bouche entrouverte au milieu d'un rideau de fils bleu-vert.

Tu es si beau quand tu dors, Camus. J'ai l'impression que tu pourrais encore reposer des heures, et je recule indéfiniment le moment de te réveiller.

Surtout ce matin.

Nous avons passé une nuit merveilleuse… Nous nous sommes donné l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois, comme saisis d'une faim impossible à rassasier, et nous sommes finalement tombés d'épuisement…

Pas très indiqué la nuit avant une bataille sans doute, mais…

C'était comme si un instinct primitif et impérieux nous dictait nos actes…

Irrité contre moi-même, je secoue les effluves morbides comme un manteau gênant pour te sortir de ton sommeil en douceur, avec des baisers délicats... Pour contempler le lapis-lazuli troublé de tes orbes s'aviver et reprendre leur éclat en se posant sur moi.

- C'est bientôt l'heure.

Mon chuchotement brise ce cocon de tendresse, et au moment où tu te redresses je me rallonge sur toi pour laisser mes mains courir sur ta peau, mordiller ton cou pâle déjà fort marqué de nos ébats, écarter tes cheveux pour accéder au lobe sensible de ton oreille…

- Milo…

- On a encore le temps… Juste encore une fois… une dernière fois avant de nous préparer mon Camus…

Tu ne te laisses même pas prier comme d'ordinaire, tes bras s'enroulent autour de mon dos griffé, et tu t'offres en une reddition immédiate, tes pupilles à nouveau dilatées dans ce regard étrange qui semble voir très loin, tellement plus loin que moi…

- Je t'aime, Camus…

Le désir nous emporte à nouveau, anéantissant l'ombre.

* * *

_Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,_

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique,_

_Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux ;_

Je suis perplexe. Ces vulgaires Chevaliers de Bronze ont déjà passé la maison du Cancer. Comment Aldébaran les a-t-il laissé passer ? Comment DeathMask, l'assassin cruel et sans pitié s'est-il fait tuer par ces insectes sans puissance ?

Je sens ta présence qui entre dans mon Temple, et je t'accueille, surpris.

- Camus ?

- Mon disciple a été projeté dans le Temple de la Balance, m'expliques-tu.

La pensée stupide me vient d'un jeu de société où le Chevalier du Cygne a eu le coup de chance de sauter plusieurs cases, mais en voyant ta figure figée, mon amour, je me retiens de rire. L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie.

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Je veux tenter de le convaincre de renoncer. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Mais s'il refuse ?

- Alors, je le tuerai moi-même. Pour lui épargner des souffrances inutiles.

Je te regarde dévaler les marches aveuglantes de blancheur à la réverbération du soleil, et j'offre à ton dos fier un fin sourire de tendresse.

Camus du Verseau, le mort-vivant, le plus insensible des représentants d'Athéna... tu parles.

Il est vrai que je dois être le seul à connaître l'envers du décor.

Le seul à bénéficier de ton humanité.

Je guette le combat, si l'on peut dire car le cosmos de mon aimé surpasse et domine haut la main celui de son disciple. Qui a vite fait de s'éteindre, alors que le tien résonne de chagrin.

Je te vois revenir, et tu as beau tenter de me le cacher, tu as pleuré. Mon pauvre Camus. Comment ce gamin a-t-il osé porter la main sur son maître ? Comment a-t-il osé affronter la déception dans le regard de Camus ?

Je ne tente aucun geste vers toi autre qu'une brève pression sur ton bras. Je n'essaye pas de te retenir tandis que tu vas remonter au Temple du Verseau. Je sens que tu as besoin de rester seul…

Au lieu de partir, tu t'arrêtes et tu virevoltes soudain vers moi dans un gracieux mouvement de cape. Tu as l'air d'hésiter.

- Camus ?

Tu ôtes ton casque, et pendant un instant tes traits perdent toute la froideur du Chevalier du Verseau, tu ressembles au petit garçon que j'ai vu arriver apeuré au Sanctuaire près de quatorze ans plus tôt.

Tu te rapproches de ton pas félin, léger, et stoppe devant moi. Nous sommes pratiquement à la même hauteur, et tu poses tes doigts glacés sur ma joue, puis sur ma bouche.

Estomaqué, je sens cette oppression grandir encore. C'est si rare de te voir prendre l'initiative. Pourquoi maintenant, Camus ?

- Milo…

Tes yeux… ils veulent me dire quelque chose… un message que je me refuse à comprendre. Les turquoises des miens ne te renvoient qu'une certitude, celle que cette nuit tout recommencera et que nous nous consolerons de cette guerre fratricide dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tu baisses un instant le nez avec un soupir aussi léger qu'un zéphyr, avant de reposer ton énigmatique regard sur mon visage.

- Encore une fois, Milo… S'il te plaît… Encore un…

Je dois avoir les traits aussi stupides de béatitude que l'expression de la statue géante de Bouddha que Shaka de la Vierge abrite dans son Temple.

- C'est la première fois que tu me demandes un baiser, en plein jour, Camus… Je…

- Tu parles trop, Milo.

C'est vrai… Inutile de gâcher la magie de cet instant unique…

Avec mon impétuosité habituelle, je me débarrasse de mon casque qui va tomber dans un tintement métallique à mes pieds et je prends ton fin visage entre mes paumes habillées inconfortablement d'or.

- Un dernier pour la route…

Je te taquine comme toujours, mon Camus…

Nous entremêlons nos souffles, nos armures s'entrechoquent, rappel inopportun de la situation réelle dans laquelle nous nous efforçons brièvement de créer une bulle de solitude qui n'appartient qu'à notre passion.

Dans une initiative encore plus inhabituelle, tu passes tes bras autour de mon cou, et bien que nous soyons en plein milieu du passage de mon Temple je te plaque contre une colonne pour approfondir notre baiser… Nos langues s'entrelacent dans le plus ardent des mélanges, je sens tes mains se faire prendre au piège dans le désordre de ma chevelure enchevêtrée.

Quelque chose hurle à la mort en moi. Si je suivais mon instinct je t'enfermerais dans les appartements où quelques heures plus tôt nous nous réveillions enlacés. Ou je partirais avec toi, loin, très loin, du Sanctuaire, de ton disciple, de ces renégats qui sont arrivés par miracle au Temple du Lion, du devoir…

Mais un Chevalier serait stupide de suivre des pressentiments ridicules…

Nous ne pouvons suivre que notre seul devoir

Nous suffoquons, tels des noyés, avant de rester lèvres contre lèvres un moment qui doit être long mais qui me paraît si éphémère et si fragile…

Déjà tu te dégages de moi, tu rejettes ta chevelure lisse en arrière avant de remettre ton casque. Camus, l'homme que j'aime, va se retrancher derrière le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- Sois prudent, me dit-il juste avant de tourner le dos et de s'en aller, ses pas résonnant de façon morbide à mes oreilles, à cette part tapie en moi qui me crie de le retenir.

- Personne n'arrivera jusqu'à toi !

Je me suis écrié cela, comme une promesse tacite de te protéger. La plupart de notre relation étant basée sur des non-dits, nos dernières phrases plutôt banales ne dévoileront pas cet attachement viscéral que nous éprouvons.

Au fil des flammes qui s'éteignent à l'horloge du zodiaque, mon désarroi augmente.

Ils avancent.

J'attends, jusqu'au coucher du soleil qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Nous le contemplons tous les deux encore une fois, mais pas ensemble… Séparés par des marches, des Temples, séparés par notre charge.

* * *

_Et plus tard un Ange entrouvrant les portes_

_Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,_

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes._

La nuit est tombée. Le soleil s'est couché. La flamme du Verseau s'est éteinte.

Je me déteste. Je te déteste. Camus !

Tu le savais n'est-ce-pas ? Ton comportement…

Tu savais que tu allais te sacrifier pour guider ton disciple jusqu'au septième sens…

Et moi aussi je t'ai menti. Je t'avais promis de ne laisser personne arriver en face de toi, et j'ai échoué. Tu serais fier de moi pourtant, que ma loyauté m'ait poussé à accorder une chance à Hyoga de prouver sa foi en celle qu'il prétendait être Athéna… La foi qui a permis à ses compagnons d'arme de le sortir de ton cercueil de glace réputé indestructible…

J'ai reçu une ultime pensée de cosmos, douce comme une aile d'hirondelle me frôlant la joue.

" Encore une fois… "…

" Un dernier pour la route… "

La route de ta mort…

Notre dernier baiser repasse tel un film aux couleurs délavées dans ma mémoire.

Je ne pourrai plus te parler, te toucher, te goûter…

Je ne pourrai plus te voir ailleurs que dans mes souvenirs ou dans mes rêves…

Je reste debout, aussi stoïque que tu l'aurais été, attendant la fin d'une guerre, une guerre dont je sais que quelle qu'en soit l'issue, j'en serai désormais le perdant.


End file.
